


Say it, Jeeves

by streichzart



Category: Jeeves & Wooster, Jeeves - P. G. Wodehouse
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 12:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13166916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/streichzart/pseuds/streichzart
Summary: Another dialogue as it might have occured at any time during their long relationship.





	Say it, Jeeves

"Jeeves?"  
"Yes, sir?"  
"You haven't said it in a long time."  
"I beg your pardon, sir?"  
"Come now, old chap. You know perfectly well what I'm talking about. No way that old noggin of yours could have forgotten such an important matter."  
"I'd much rather you would not remind me of it, sir."  
"But why not, Jeeves?"  
"It is most imprudent, sir."  
"Imprudent, Jeeves? Are you sure, that's the word you want?"  
"I might call it inappropriate, if that suits you better, sir."  
"Inappropriate? The words are getting longer and longer, Jeeves."  
"I am sorry, sir, but to express a certain sentiment one has to resort to such terms occasionally."  
"Well, I say, you made a habit of it."  
"I will try to avoid, sir, if you find it to be too unpleasant."  
"Jeeves?"  
"Yes, sir?"  
"What are we talking about?"  
"Long words, sir."  
"Ah, see, I was not mistaken then. You were trying to change the subject, were you not, Jeeves?"  
"You are very observant this morning, if I may say so, sir."  
"Ha! Got ya. So, will you say it now?"  
"I cannot really say that I know what you mean, sir."  
"Come now, Jeeves, not again. Be a good chap and say the words. You know perfectly well what I want to hear."  
"Still I am not quite sure that I should, sir."  
"You did it before, Jeeves."  
"I prefer not to think about it, sir."  
"But why not?"  
"I feel not in the mood for it, sir."  
"Well, then get in the mood, if you please."  
"Now?"  
"I'm waiting, Jeeves."  
"I am trying, sir."  
"Are you in the mood now?"  
"Not yet, sir."  
"Jeeves. To please me?"  
"To please you, sir?"  
"Yes, Jeeves. Please, say it."  
"Very well, sir: What-ho, sir."  
"Aww, thank you, Jeeves."  
"You are very welcome, sir."  
"Jeeves?"  
"Yes, sir?"  
"Right-ho, Jeeves."  
"Indeed, sir."


End file.
